


Not Another Fuckbuddy Story

by thelonelyotakugirl



Series: A different Merlin for each Slipped Chances UA [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyotakugirl/pseuds/thelonelyotakugirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has his fair share of failed relationships and he <b>doesn't</b> need the no-string attach arrangement with Arthur Pendragon to become one.</p>
<p>Arthur thinks they're pretty compatible with each other even though Merlin's still clumsy and (slightly) useless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Another Fuckbuddy Story

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the lovely **FiggThe3rd**
> 
> I don't anything except this story and my S1 and S2 Merlin dvds.

* * *

It wasn’t that Merlin was afraid of commitment. He wasn’t really.

If he was, he would have never taken the plunge with all his past relationships and ended up with a heart that needed to be mended by ice cream, rom-com movies and being cuddled by sweet, dependable Gwen who would always give a boost to his self-esteem which suffered a few bruises from all of his exes.

Each and every one of them complained about things ranging from his looks, style, intellect, career and life choices.

It was always a wonder to Merlin how everything started with that one spark with every past beau but when the relationship would run its course by a few months to nearly a year, everything just seemed to go sour and/or dull.

It got tiresome when, based on his past lovers' points of view, it was Merlin's fault that all of his failed relationships had gone south

The problem was… He didn’t know what he did.

And that’s the same old overused line Merlin would usually hear from their end.

Because he didn’t know what he did wrong. Apparently, he was an oblivious idiot despite being considered a renowned research behavioral psychologist.

Merlin just doesn’t get it; they all claimed he was the one who was at fault

Then would come the loud, slammed door being shut by a hurt ex and neighbors complaining to keep it down because they would always leave him in the wee hours before dawn.

Merlin believes himself cursed to be forever alone. Gwen exasperatingly says he’s being dramatic and he just hasn’t found the one. Merlin’s rebuttal was that Gwen could afford to say such things because she has the ever so dashing and all around good guy, Lance, to make sure she doesn’t die alone and miserable.

When Merlin is comforted enough by Gwen, she leaves his lonely apartment and makes him promise to call her if he ever feels wretched over that dick Mordred again.

After the door quietly shuts, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts once more, Merlin remembers when he would ask his mother how he would know if he had already fallen for someone. His mother would just give him a small, sweet smile, eyes twinkling, and then would say, "You’ll just know. Sometimes, you realize it when you least expect it. And when it does happen, sometimes, it feels like someone should slap you silly for just realizing it."

His mother’s answer had always baffled him. Even now after two decades, he still doesn’t get it.

Because he has always fallen on the spot for his ex-boyfriends.

Apparently, that was perhaps the root problem of Merlin’s relationship woes, as was the observation of the often times tactless Elena during one of their coffee sessions in between their periods of scrambling to finish projects before their deadline to be presented to the board members of Pendragon Institute which consisted of outstanding people with accomplishments in either the scientific or the business world.

One particular member Merlin would always be peeved at is Arthur Pendragon, son to Uther Pendragon and Ygraine Tinganel-Pendragon and heir to the Pendragon Institute.

From what Merlin knows on the handful of times he had encountered the blond, fit man he was more business oriented than science savvy but he understood all the projects that were presented to the board; to be expected from a son of an almost tyrannical business mogul and a well known neurologist with a background on genetics.

Arthur would always give Merlin this mocking look whenever he was to present the updates of any project he was handling and if he had done justice to his team’s hard work then was laud by most of the board members, he would scowl at Merlin.

That was the least of his worries, to say.

It doesn’t help that he has an _arrangement_ with the man.

Prior to the mentioned arrangement, he and Arthur would bicker; and at one point, due to severely bad days on both parties, had ended in a fist fight which cost them to have paid leave until they could figure out how to behave like rational and professional adults with the other in the same vicinity.

Both left from the institute, heads bowed with shame.

It was in the evening when there was three loud knocks on his apartment door. He, being recently broken up with OCD Cedric, didn’t give a damn that his place was a mess at the moment. Besides, he thought as he got up from the couch to open the door, it was probably a take out delivery he had forgotten he had made.

Merlin had a tendency to pig out when either he was depressed with how his day turned out or being single (and left again by another ex-boyfriend). He was both at the moment and needed the sinful taste of calories and MSG laden meals in his system. 

He opened the door with a grouchy expression, expecting the gaudy and familiar ensemble of the usual Thai delivery boy standing there. Instead, he saw the impeccable form of one Arthur “stick up his ass" Pendragon.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow to Merlin’s hobo appearance then went inside his apartment without even a proper greeting.

The other man went about as if he rented out the place, inspecting everything that he could without invading Merlin’s privacy.

He sat down when he deemed himself satisfied and Merlin watched him the entire time.

He made a gesture for Merlin to sit beside him but the brunette opted to sit opposite to the man.

Another stare down ensued between the two of them because of Merlin’s action. Blue against blue conflicting with each other until the posh man conceded defeat to this battle just once.

The man cleared his throat. He came to his apartment hoping the two could make some sort of arrangement to make things easier for him and Merlin to work especially when they’re in the same room in the Institute.

Merlin was fine with being propositioned in such a no-strings attached arrangement. I mean, who was he to deny having sex with such fit man like Arthur? It wasn’t like it wouldn’t be the first time.

But what irked Merlin was that Arthur painted the whole thing as if the uppity ass was the wronged party and Merlin to be the one hanged by the noose.

Merlin wanted none of that.

It was because of the added stress Arthur had given to Merlin during one of the few projects that were given to Arthur by his father that Cedric had left him. Albeit, it wasn’t directly the man’s fault but still he was indirectly responsible for Merlin being single (again) and alone (again); and he had said it so to the snooty man who thinks the world would fall on their knees for him if he dared to ask.

Arthur replied that he had no need for the world to drop on their knees for him but he wouldn’t mind having Merlin kneel in front of his crotch and have some fun. The man said this, widening his legs as if inviting the other man to do as he had just said.

Merlin felt furious and went to manhandle the perverted blond out of his apartment.

But then found himself pinned under Arthur on his couch.

The man gave a wicked grin before leaning down to kiss Merlin.

Merlin turned away and tried to buck Arthur off of him but only succeeded on increasing the friction between their crotches that Arthur had started when he had Merlin pinned under him on the couch.

To his horror, Merlin felt himself steadily go erect upon Arthur’s grinding of his crotch on his own even when he had stopped struggling.

It was a second later that even Arthur had stopped. He looked at Merlin with concerned eyes then slowly moved away from the brunet.

"I’m sorry." Arthur had said.

Merlin looked at him.

After a few moments, he gestured for Arthur to come to him.

He had reached out for Arthur who immediately reciprocated the sentiment.

A little closer and a little gentler, they both shared a sweet kiss. Merlin doesn’t remember who gave it, only that it was much sweeter than all the kisses he had before.

It was that night that the arrangement between Arthur and he was made.

Instead of fighting each other, they would fuck each other’s frustration out.

It had seemed to work so far.

Merlin had always loved being in the receiving end of Arthur’s hash and hard fucking of him. It would always end up with both of them less stressed and Merlin in a constant good mood.

Only as the arrangement went on, his relationships became a little less than what he had always had before.

Then everything came down to it being his fault.

Perhaps, his arrangement with Arthur is a problem after all.

But Merlin doesn’t love Arthur. He most definitely is not in love with the man.

He figures as long as his heart is with his current lover then there was nothing wrong with what’s going on between him and Arthur.

They were just letting off steam. And that was it.

It wasn’t that Merlin was afraid of commitment.

But after the constant heartbreak he experienced throughout the years, he became wary of it and found himself satisfied with how things were between him and Arthur.

It was less complicated. Less of everything than what a relationship would entail.

It would bother Merlin before but now it doesn’t.

Not when he’s lounging in the blonde’s bed after an alternating lazy and hard fucking on the weekend.

He can smell the meal the other man was cooking for their post-coital pig out.

This is nice, Merlin thinks as he smells the sheets so distinctly Arthur.

So languid and pliant he is that when sun rays hit Arthur’s physique carrying a tray of scrumptious meal with a hastily made bouquet of forget-me-nots, orchids and… sun flowers?

Merlin furrows his brows, he is not prepared for the realization that comes to him.

Arthur is giving him thsis sweet, shit grin smile of his whilst he is having an internal panic attack.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

He looks at the flowers on the tray then at Arthur who looks at him and Merlin knows.

Knows he’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> A cheer or a jeer? Comment on. I'll take it under consideration. :)


End file.
